


Untitled

by ankhscarab, dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Schola-verse [4]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parents & Children, Polyamory, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankhscarab/pseuds/ankhscarab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Untitled

Klavier heads down stairs after brushing his hair to find Marigold and Nico at the dining room table, eating cereal, already dressed. 

He looks at the two of them and frowns, "Have either of you seen Apollo?" 

Marigold shakes her head.

Klavier frowns. Apollo never sleeps in later than him. It's usually an indicator that something's wrong if Apollo isn't out of bed before 6 in the morning. Klavier glances at the clock. "I'll be right back." He stops briefly in the bathroom, getting a facemask and gloves and putting them on. He's guessing they're probably both sick, if Apollo's not up yet. 

He heads upstairs toward where Apollo's been co-sleeping with Kalli since she kept having nightmares. He knocks on the door and when he doesn't get a response, he pushes it open. 

Apollo's sitting on the edge of his bed, holding Kalli's hair back as she throws up into the barrel nearby, and they're both looking miserable. Kalli starts coughing and Klavier frowns as the coughing fit ends with a distinctive whooping sound and she starts spitting up again and then Apollo starts coughing too. 

The prosecutor's brow furrows as he frowns at both of them. "It sounds like she has whooping cough. I'm guessing you probably have it too now, Liebling. Stay here, but get dressed and for god's sake, get a facemask for both of you, Apollo. I don't want this to spread any further in this house. I'll bring Marigold to school and Nico to Willow's and come back to bring you both to the clinic and back before I have to go to my meeting with Herr Edgeworth. I'll have Claire come over to play nurse and housemaid while I'm at work, since she should be vaccinated for this since she works with kids." 

At the clinic all the parents are making nasty faces at Apollo and his daughter and Klavier frowns when Kalli's skin takes an unhealthy tinge of grey and she looks up at Apollo with miserable tear-filled eyes and Klavier sighs, picking her up and carrying her to the front, "Could I get an oxygen mask for her? She can't breathe." 

The nurse takes a closer look at her and frowns, "Can I have her record?" 

"Kalliope Fiorenza."

The nurse taps the computer and stares at him, "Why didn't you say that the first time! She's a high-risk patient, I'll go grab the doctor on duty." 

"Can he also see her other foster father? I think they've both got whooping cough. When she coughs that's what it sounds like to me." 

The nurse nods and then comes around with a gurney and an oxygen mask, helping him fit Kalli with it. Kalli closes her eyes lying down on the bed and Klavier says, "I'll be right back... I'm getting Daddy, Kalli." He walks back to where Apollo's sitting fanning himself with a magazine he took from the car. "Can you stand up, Apollo?" The attorney nods and Klavier leads him over toward the door where Kalli's still lying on the gurney, looking much more at peace now. 

"I'm a terrible parent. I almost killed my daughter." Apollo chokes out around a coughing fit. 

Klavier shakes his head, "No, you're not a terrible parent. And it's not your fault, Apollo. It's likely she caught this when she was still at the orphanage... It takes 10-15 days to get to the point where you can _hear_ that it's whooping cough. Nico's already had the vaccine as has Marigold. I think Kalli's allergic to the vax, if I remember reading her medical notes correctly. And neither of us were thinking very clearly when we signed in. The nurse just reprimanded me because I'm the one who's functioning. You're sick and you look feverish, and I really doubt you can think straight. I'll take care of this... Now, you need to calm down or you're going to need oxygen too." 

Apollo manages a small smile that touches his eyes at that, "I kind-of want oxygen, it hurts to breathe every time I cough." 

Klavier gives him a sympathetic smile, "I know it does." 

The doctor agrees with Klavier's suspicion, but takes mucus samples from both Apollo and Kalli and takes a look at Kalli's record, frowning at all her allergies. 

"I'm going to give you both erythromycin. Kalli shouldn't get an allergic reaction to this, but should it happen, stop giving it to her immediately and call the hospital." 

Klavier nods, taking the script for both of them, and on their way out the door, fills them both, paying out of pocket. 

When they're in the car, amidst frequent stops so the two sickly family members can vomit along the roadside, he calls Herr Edgeworth's number at the office. 

"Chief Prosecutor's Office, this is Edgeworth speaking." 

"Herr Edgeworth, my apologies for calling you so late. I'm running a bit late, we had a family emergency. My boyfriend and one of his foster children are sick and I had to take care of them first since he's not fit to drive to the clinic. I'm dropping them off with a friend and then I should be on my way. Really sorry for the short notice on this." 

"Thank you for letting me know, Gavin. I'll see you when you get here." 

"Thank you Herr Edgeworth." 

He then calls Claire, "Claire, can you do me a huge favor? Apollo and Kalli have whooping cough and I have to go to a meeting at work. Willow's taking care of picking up Marigold for me and homeschooling Nico for the day, and taking care of them until I can pick them up. Could you come to the house and stay with them? Bring the car and not the bike if you can." 

"Sure thing. I'll be there in ten and I'll bring antibacterial spray and disinfect the whole house too." 

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." 

"Anything for you!" 

Klavier chuckles, "I'll have to find someway to repay you for this later." 

Claire laughs in return, "I have some ideas~"

When they finally get to the estate, Claire's sitting out front, waiting for them. She comes over when Apollo and Kalli both stumble out of the car looking very green. She picks up Kalli and tips her over one arm at the side of the road, rubbing her back as the little girl throws up. "Let it all come out, sweetheart, you'll feel much better when it's all out of your system." 

Klavier has Apollo by the elbow, but within a few minutes of watching Kalli throw up, he pushes Klavier aside and heaves at the side of the road too. 

When they are both done being sick, Klavier walks Apollo up to his room as Claire carries Kalli with them. Klavier puts them both in their room in the West Wing and smiles a little, "Quarantining you both here until you aren't contagious. Meals will be brought to you." 

Apollo nods, getting into bed and Claire puts Kalli in the bed as well next to him. They're both asleep almost immediately and Claire walks around the room, spraying disinfectant and emptying the trash barrel. She then walks into the bathroom and makes two cold compresses putting them on the two sickly members' foreheads. 

Looking at Klavier she says, "Pity this had to happen just before Christmas, huh?" 

Klavier nods, "Yeah... Later do you want to help me be an elf and find things in the closet so we can at least deck this room out for the holidays so they don't feel like they're missing out? We can put their presents and maybe a little tree in here for them this weekend and I can call Willow and have her have the kids make get well soon cards." 

Claire nods, "Sure. I think I can handle this now, Klavier. Go to work and get that meeting done. When will you be back?" 

"The meeting shouldn't go later than 4. I know Herr Edgeworth likes being home in time for the Steel Samurai reruns." 

Claire smiles, "Okay. I'll see you later tonight."


End file.
